Lee (Fear)
"Crazy Dog" (real name unknown) is a survivor and a former antagonist of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a Native-American army sniper and a high-ranking members of the Black Hat Reservation as he is a Lieutenant. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Crazy Dog's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Crazy Dog is among the group of Black Hat Natives to surround Madison, Troy and the other militiamen at the outpost. "The Unveiling" Crazy Dog is among those to seize Jake and Alicia when they arrive at the Black Hat Reservation as well as when Jake returns with Ofelia and a delivery of bottled water. "Children of Wrath" Crazy Dog and Ofelia accompany Qaletaqa as he negotiates with Madison for peace between the Natives and the ranch. "Minotaur" Crazy Dog accompany Walker’s convoy as it approaches the ranch. Jake greets the convoy and shakes Walker’s hand. The ranchers warily look on as Walker waves the convoy through the gate: The Nation has officially come to live at Broke Jaw Ranch. Jake leads Walker into the pantry to discuss details of the Nation residing at the ranch. Crazy Dog butts head with Troy and he walks out after voicing his disdain for the Nation. Crazy Dog and Cooper check Nation warriors and ranchers for weapons at the entrance to a meeting tent. Crazy Dog tells Klah that he can’t bring his knife inside. Terrance walks up to Crazy Dog and pulls a gun from his hoodie. Crazy Dog spins around knocking the gun away from him. A stray bullet hits a member of the nation. Crazy Dog locks Terrance in a choke hold and nearly chokes him to death, but releases his victim when Walker steps in. Later on, Walker’s men enter Otto’s home and open fire. Troy saves Nick from Crazy Dog and gets a knife through the hand in the process. "The Diviner" Crazy Dog is at a meeting with Madison and Walker as they tell him, Alicia, Jake and Ofelia that they will be gone for a couple of days to secure a backup water supply. In the meantime, they instruct them to enforce water rationing across the ranch. Crazy Dog releases Nick from the hotbox. Alicia brings Nick back to Otto’s house and informs him of the water rationing. Ranchers and Nation members line up at the well to collect their rations. Ofelia and Crazy Dog oversee the rationing. Alicia visits Ofelia and Crazy Dog at the adobe and suggests they devise a system to ensure that no one double-dips from the well. Ofelia refutes the charges of double-dipping and brings up a rumor that the militia is rebuilding. Ofelia orders her to control her own people. The next day, Alicia catches one of the ranchers taking a second term at the well. A Nation member calls the rancher a thief. A fight breaks out. Alicia silences the crowd and reveals that they only have six weeks of water left. Mayhem ensues. Crazy Dog shoots a gun and orders the crowd to back away from the well. Nick guards the well with his gun and is joined by other ranchers. Ofelia convinces Crazy Dog to back off. Inside the adobe, Ofelia, Crazy Dog and Klah lie in wait for the militia, ready to counterattack. Nick gives his gun to Blake and joins Alicia. Crazy Dog and Ofelia leave their weapons behind and go outside. Nick, Alicia, Ofelia, Crazy Dog and other ranchers and Nation members all join together to dig. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Crazy Dog has killed: *Terrance Shafford *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"The Unveiling" *"Children of Wrath" *"Minotaur" *"The Diviner" Category:Alive Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Black Hat Reservation